


Harried Holidays

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2012 [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Harried Holidays

"I thought you wanted to spend time at home for Christmas," Severus said as he stood beside Harry who was peering into a shop window in Hogsmeade.

"We will," Harry said brightly. "Just as soon as I get my Christmas shopping done."

"You really think anyone in your acquaintance wants a snow globe?"

Harry finally looked away from the window and frowned. "Teddy?"

Severus shook his head. "He would rather have a new broom, not that I am recommending you buy one for him."

"It's always such a challenge to find the perfect gift." Harry sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"You worry too much," Severus said as he walked along side Harry. "No one expects the perfect gift."

"Malfoy?" Harry grinned.

"Point." Severus inclined his head, a smirk on his lips.

"Not even you?" Harry asked.

"I have no need of material things, Harry."

They walked a bit further until they reached the end of the road. "I think shopping with have to wait until tomorrow."

"What would you propose we do now?"

Harry stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Severus's waist. "Take me home, take me to bed."

"To sleep?" Severus asked, pressing his lips to the shell of Harry's ear.

"Oh, no," Harry said. "I have other plans."

"Which will end with us cuddling under the blankets, won't it?" Severus said with mock exasperation.

"You don't cuddle, Severus." Harry kissed him softly on the lips before they started back towards Hogwarts. "I know that."

"Indeed." Severus wouldn't ever admit he'd rather come to enjoy the cuddling aspect—after the amazing sex, of course. Harry would be insufferable if he knew.

 _Well, more insufferable than he is now_ , he thought to himself as he saw Harry reach down and pick up a handful of snow.


End file.
